Melissa and Joey: Finally
by ArtificiallyIntelligent
Summary: After Mel runs from Joe in Jersey, Joe comes home without the kids to talk her into pursuing a relationship, only to find a naked Mel... The kids stayed in Jersey with Joe's mom and Austin isn't there when Joe gets home. One shot.


**A/N: Soooo this is my first Melissa and Joey fic, but I love the show, and there are not nearly enough fanfictions for it. So I'm trying. And I've also never written an M rated fic, so first timer. This takes place after the Jersey episodes. Only Joe walks in to a naked Mel… not Austin. Also, the kids stayed in Jersey with Joe's mom. So they're not waiting outside. Be nice and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_Come on, Longo. You can do this. Just convince her that sleeping together in Jersey was not a mistake. It was meant to be! Just walk in there and tell her how you feel. _Joe Longo told himself silently and sighing, before pushing open the door to the house he had been living in for years.

Walking in, Joe looked to the blonde haired woman seated on the couch directly in front of the door. He could only see the back of her head, with her blonde hair curly and let down; just how he liked it.

As Mel heard the door close, she put down her wine glass on the coffee table and turned her head to look at him.

Joe saw her head turn and immediately set about reciting the speech he had prepared on the long car ride from Jersey back to Ohio.

"Listen Mel, I know that you're in denial about what happened in Jersey. I know that. But it wasn't me and Tiffany, Mel. That was you and me. And it was real. And I know that you're scared but I think that if we gave this a shot it would work out for WHOA." Joe stopped talking immediately when Mel stood up from her seated position on the couch and revealed to him that she was not clothed.

Walking towards the wide eyed and startled man seductively, Mel bit her lip somewhat nervously and said, "I know, Joe."

And then there was no more talking.

Mel reached up and pulled Joe's head down to meet her own, where their lips met in a kiss. This snapped Joe out of his mesmerized state, and he immediately responded to her lips. His hands found her waist, and he growled when he found there was only skin to meet his hands.

They continued to kiss heatedly as Mel reached for the bottom of Joe's tight T shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing to her his hard muscles and toned chest and stomach.

Joe, taking the lead, began to walk forward, not ever relinquishing his hold on Mel and the pair fell to the couch. Her naked body on top of his still semi clothed one, Mel began to kiss Joe's neck lightly, while trying to undo his belt buckle simultaneously. Joe, realizing she wasn't going to be able to, finally took his hands off her, but only for long enough to move his hands under her body to undo his belt, and to quickly and expertly shimmy out of his jeans and boxers.

When he finally got out of the clothing, both he and Mel sighed at the feeling of his hard body and member against her all too soft body and breasts. They continued kissing, the passion building and burning inside them.

Joe, not being able to stand it any longer, flipped around so he was now positioned above Mel, rather than below her. He moved his head down her body, placing hot kisses on her as he went. He stopped when he got to her breasts and pulled back in awe. She was even more gorgeous than he had ever imagined. He looked back up to her face, and saw her waiting, panting and looking so thoroughly kissed that he just had to smile, before he went back to his task.

He reached up and massaged her breasts, weighing the flesh in his palms and playing with the mounds. He tickled the areas above and below them, then began drawing circles around, avoiding the place she wanted him to touch most. When she arched her back out of need for him to touch her, he finally simultaneously rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and watch them harden immediately. Leaning down, he placed his mouth above her right nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth over it and sucking gently, as he twisted her left nipple with his fingers. Releasing her right from his mouth with a pop, he switched to bestow the same attention to her left.

When he decided that the girls had had enough attention, he glided his hands down over her curvy hips, and down to her bikini line. He watched as he shivered, and he moved his right hand down to caress the folds between her legs. Mel immediately arched her back, her need for him so strong.

Joe smiled when he found her soaking wet, and completely ready for him to enter her. He was glad, because if she hadn't been, he wasn't sure how long he could hold out, he was so hard. Moving back and pushing open her legs, Joe placed a hot open mouthed kiss to Mel's cunt. She gasped as he used his fingers to push open her folds and used his tongue to circle her clit. He guided two fingers into her hole, and used his thumb to play with her clit as his tongue continued flicking over her small bundle of nerves. When she was just about to hit her climax, Joe released her pussy from his lips and removed the fingers that had been pumping in and out of her.

Mel whimpered at the loss, and looked up at him with clouded eyes. Joe smiled and said, "Are you on the pill, baby, or do I need to run and get a condom?"

Mel grabbed his arms and pulled him up so that their lips could meet in a kiss before she said, "No, Joe, I'm on the pill. You're not going anywhere." She laughed out.

Joe thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn't have to release her and go get protection and he slowly moved his hard cock to find her soaking wet opening. Looking up into Mel's eyes, he slowly pushed in. The pair shuddered as he filled her, the feeling of finally being fully together, and totally sober was almost too much for them to handle. Finally, Joe and Mel began to rock back and forth, easily finding a rhythm.

It wasn't long before both were so worked up they were about ready to cum. When Mel's back arched up she gave out a long, loud moan and finally released, Joe felt his cock pulse and swell inside of her and shot his load at the same time.

When the two had recovered from their high, Joe still inside of her, he flipped them around so she was once again on top of him and they kissed sweetly.

For once, they were actually on the same page.

**A/N: Whew, I hope reading that got you guys as hot and bothered as writing it got me! Review please**


End file.
